


Sailor Moon: Ex Mortis

by Skrall107



Series: Omniverse [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Army of Darkness - Freeform, Book of the Dead, Death, Gore, Horror, Necronomicon, Possesion, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Violence, evil dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrall107/pseuds/Skrall107
Summary: [Omniverse Installment] during spring break, Usagi and Ami go to Tennessee to investigate a demonic entity they had found. they had rented a cabin to stay in while they searched, but that decision was the one that could mean their death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Omniverse! The Omniverse is an conjoined fanfiction universe. Any of my stories with a description beginning with the the phrase "Omniverse installment" takes place in the Omniverse. I will be releasing them in chronological order(excluding any doctor who stories, which will be released through the Doctor's timeline), so there will be no need to try and decipher what order the Omniverse stories take place in. this is the fist story, and it takes place in 1998.**

_Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Ruffly translated: Book of the Dead. Bound in human flesh, they say it was written by the dark ones when the seas ran red with blood. It was this blood that was used to ink the book. In the year 1300 A.D., the book was locked away in the Castle of Candar. Until now..._

Two teenagers stepped of a bus that had parked there. The buss left, leaving the teenagers behind. One had short blue hair and the other to buns with two long forms of hair going down to her knees. "Usagi, are you sure we have to stay the whole week? Finding the demonic activity we've been tracking won't take that long. I really should be studying," the blue haired one said.

"oh come on Ami. It's spring break, live a little! Besides, you did go to all the trouble of calling someone and renting a cabin!"

"I mean I suppose you have a point, okay. Yah, maybe you're right"

The two began to hike into the woods to the cabin. The path they walked down was winding. It seemed to go on forever. "are we almost there yet?" Usagi whined.

Then, a man wearing a thick jacket ran over the hill and threw himself on Usagi. He had a look of true terror in his eyes. "run! run for your life!"

He ran in the opposite direction of where Usagi and Ami were headed. Usagi was speechless as she tried to rationalized what had just happened. "probably high" Ami assured the now frightened Usagi. "I've heard acid can make you see some pretty screwed up stuff"

"well, let's hurry, before we lose our minds too" Usagi said as they began to walk again.

As if by fate, they saw the roof of the cabin over the hill. As they reached the door, they notice that it was cracked open. "maybe it was just the wind?" Usagi optimistically suggested with a hint of uncertainty.

Ami pushed the door open to find another teenager inside holding a bloody ax in one hand and a severed head in the other. The scared looking man managed to blurt out: "this isn't as bad as it looks!"

 


	2. Ash

"stop! Listen! I-" the man tried to plead as Usagi and Ami threw him down into the cellar.

Ami shut and locked the trap door and stood up. "i wonder why he was here" she pondered.

"probably some killer on the run or something" Usagi responded.

The man begun to try and open the cellar door frantically. "we should call the cops" Ami stated.

"but there's no phone in here" Usagi doubted.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" the man screamed as if his life depended on it.

A new, almost demonic voice emerged from the cellar. "get back here, Ashley!" the voice taunted over the mans screams.

Ami and Usagi rushed over to the cellar door and opened it. They pulled the man out of the cellar and began to close it, but was delayed when something emerged from the darkness and grabbed at Usagi. "come here you little bitch!" the demonic figure said, pulling on Usagi's chest.

The man swung his ax into the figure's arm. The ax didn't cut through the bone, but it did cause the figure to jerk it's arm back, freeing Usagi from it's grip. They closed the cellar, but due to the lock being broken, they had to lock it with a chain, which meant if something were to try and open the door, a gap would be formed. The thing took advantage of this fact and grabbed Ami's jacket. The pocket ripped and Ami's transformation pen fell out and down the cellar opening.

Ami kicked the thing in the face, causing it to fall down the steps. The man looked around and asked if everyone was alright. They both nodded. "that was quite the kick you delivered, kid whats your name?" he inquired.

"I'm Ami, and my friend over there's name is Usagi"

"mines Ash"

"Ami," Usagi said, looking very ashamed as she gripped the hole in her shirt that was once attached to her broach.

"so?" ash said, "it's just jewelry. You can buy more"

"you don't don't understand, if Usagi doesn't have her broach, she can't turn into Sailor Moon!" Ami explained.

"Sailor Moon? You're telling me that this scared girl turns into a super-powered being?!" Ash said in disbelief, "next you'll tell me you're Sailor Mercury!"

"I am. The pen that fell out of my pocket was my transformation tool."

Ash stared in disbelief before managing to sputter out "Bullshit"

 


	3. The Cabin

_The Lunar Wars. A great battle between the moon kingdom and the dark side of the moon. a fierce battle consumed the land, bringing the battle to the castle walls. Out of desperation a demon who had traided on the dark moon clan got Princess Serenity and four of her bravest soldiers to a room of sorcery to cause their souls to sleep for 5,000 years and awake in new bodies. the war was won, but many where lost_ Ash was absolutely speechless after Ami had finished her story. he sat in his seat, mouth gaping open. "so Ash, what's your story" Usagi asked enthusiastically.

Ash blinked a few times before snapping to his scences. "Oh, right my story. I'm sixteen. I work at a store called S-Mart down in Elk Groove, Michigan. That's where i live. uh, me and four of my freinds came here for spring break, and then we found that book over there and this shit started happening" Ash said right before something in his head clicked. "oh right! I need to check on Linda!" Ash exclaimed as he darted into the other room.

Ami then walked over to the book Ash had reffered to in his story. "Hey, can i look at this book?"

"for the love of God, don't read it out loud"

Seeing this as a condition of allowance, Ami picked it up and noticed a strong odor coming from it. It smelled worse than anything she had ever encountered, almost like rotting flesh. as soon as she smelled this, she knew what it was. All she could say was "no way"

"what is it?" Usagi asked impatiently

Ami sat back down beside her and replied "the Sumarian Book of the Dead"

"it smells like a dead guy!"

"legend says it was bound in human flesh, but i never thought it exsited" Ami said as she began to flip through the pages, marveling at every illustration.

Ash walked back in the room "Linda's all right." he said with a sigh as he walked past.

He got a strange feeling from the page she was on. "what's that?" he asked Ami.

Ami got right to translating the page. aside from the words, ot had an illustration of a mysterios man with a spiky oval for a right hand and holding a brown and black stick emiting sparks in his left. "it calls him the promised one. it also says that in the year 1300 A.D., he'll decend from the heavens and with the help of a vampire, a scholar, and a hunter, he'll defend the earth from an army of the damned. his weapons include an ovular cutting tool and-" she paused and squinted. "what i assume is a torch. the direct translation however, is 'Boomstick'" Ami explaned

"well, he didn't do a very good job" Ash said doubtfully.

Just then, the man with the thick coat Usagi and Ami had seen on their way up, now covered in blood. "Ash!" he screamed.

"scotty!" Ash said as he leaped to his side.

"Ash, there's no escape. THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" scotty said, those being his final words


	4. Linda

Two hours. That's how long Ash had been sitting there. Two hours going on three. Scott's body was now lifeless, emiting a cadaverous stench. It was covered in blood, scratches, and cuts. Ash finally stood up, turning to the two girls behind him. "we have to stay here. we have no choise. we leave, we die"

"we're dreadfully sorry, Ash" Usagi said in a sorrowful voice.

"we don't have time for that, but thank you" Ash said as politely as possible.

"so what now?" Ami asked.

"we wait"

"you're gonna be waitin' a long time, fuckers!"

All three looked over at the cellar to Cheryl popping her head out, still unable to escape. "I mean look at yourselves. two little girls and a scrawny highschooler who probably can't even bench press 20 pounds. That being said, brother, you and the two bitches are screwed"

"shut up Cheryl" Ash commanded with malice.

"or what, Ashley? huh?"

Ash grabbed a double barrel shotgun and aimed it sloppily at Cheryl.

"hey, are you aware that Shelly's head is gone" Cheryl said with a demonic cringe.

Ash looked over where he had dropped the severed head, and it was indeed gone. "did you two move it"

they both shook their head. As Ash began to ponder where the head had gone, they all heard a juicy spurting noise coming from the room Linda is in. They all three ran to the room to see a horrid sight. Shelly's head had somehow ripped Linda's throat out. Ash froze in fear as he gazed at the bed, which had been covered in blood. Ami ran back in other room, and came back with the shotgun and blasted Shelly's head directly. "where did you learn to use that?" Usagi asked Ami

"My father taught me" Ami said modestly.

Ash approached Linda's body only to see it jump to life, biting Ash's right hand. Ami aimed the shotgun and fired an Linda's chest. Linda let go of ash, who was then grabbing his hand, and looked at her chest. "you little bitch" she said to Ami, who was reloading.

"that's what I keep saying, girl" Cheryl chimed in.

Ash, snapping to his senses, grabbed his ax and beheaded Linda. her head flied through the air, landing on the ground. Ami wasted no time finishing her off. She fires the shotgun, ending Linda. Ash collapsed to his knees, mourning his girlfriend's death.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ **

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su_64bHjGjk


	5. A Farewell to Arms

Ash sat in the bedroom, stroking the blade of his axe with his thumb. He thought of all the memories he and Linda had made together. Every kiss, every fight, and every joke. He was too deep in thought to notice the tears rolling down his cheek. Voices in his head cried out 'All your friends are dead, Ashley' and 'you failed them, Ash'. Ami watched as all this happened. She walked over next to him and sat down. "I didn't know her, but she must've meant a lot to you"

"we met at work" Ash said, relaying memories, almost involuntarily "a store called S-Mart. She was a cashier and i worked in the housewares isle. Stocking shelves, changing prices, those kind of things. The highlight of my day was seeing her. It took a while for me to muster up the courage to ask her out, but I'm glad I did. She was feeling the same. 'let's just say foods and toys weren't the only thing I've been checking out' is what she said to me"

Ami wondered why he was being so open about his past with his girlfriend, but allowed him to continue anyway. "we went to a movie. The hills have eyes. That's what we watched"

Ash blinked and sighed. He stood up, looking noticeably better. "thank you"

"for what?"

"for listening"

"do we need to get your hand bandaged?" Ami asked having glanced at the bite mark on his right hand.

Ash looked at it. "no. we need to stay alert. where's Usagi?"

"She's raiding your cooler, we haven't eaten anything since we left Arkansas last night"

Usagi was in the living room eating a sandwich when Cheryll stuck her head out of the cellar.

"hey, you there, little bitch" she said referring to Usagi.

"can you please not call me that? I have a name."

"I don't care about your name, I'm just gonna call you little bitch. now, can you make me a sandwich, being dead makes you hungry"

Usagi thought about it, and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt anything, and it might make her be quiet. She made Cheryll a sandwich, put it in the floor just out of her reach, and used her foot to push it towards her. Cheryll grabbed the sandwich and began to eat it. Usagi walked to the other end of the room and sat back down. Ash and Ami walked into the room to sit down. "why did you give the demon a sandwich?" Ash asked.

"I thought she would be quieter"

"fair enough, hey I'm going to go use the bathroom, okay?"

While Ash was washing his hands, he noticed black ooze coming out of the bite mark on his hand. Ash scrubbed it a bit with the soap, but it only oozed more. his hand convulsed and thrashed around a bit, before Ash lost all feeling in it. The hand grabbed his face and began to scratch him. He ran screaming out of the bathroom, fighting his own hand off his face. Usagi and Ami looked at him in confusion. "my hand turned into one of those things, help!" he screamed, struggling to hold his hand back.

"I'll look in the Necronomicon for a solution" Ami said, taking initiative.

She flipped through the pages on demon possession and found what she was looking for almost instantly. "Found it! Alright, 'If one's appendage becomes possessed without the rest of the body, you must-"

Ami stopped dead in her tracks. "you must WHAT!?" Ash screamed with a urgent tone.

"separate the appendage from the rest of the body"

"Usagi!" Ash commanded "there's a cleaver in the kitchen, bring it here!"

Usagi ran to the kitchen and came back with the cleaver. "now, cut my hand off" Ash ordered.

Usagi cringed at the very idea of cutting some one's hand off. She raised the cleaver, closed her eyes, and prepared to chop. She built up every fabric of her being. "I can't. I just can't do it"

Ami got an idea. she ran out to the tool shed. _There might just be one of these_ she thought to herself. She pulled a sheet back and gazed at what she had found. "bingo" she said as she grabbed it off it's shelf.

"where did she go?!" Ash interrogated.

Just as he asked, Ami ran back in with a chainsaw in her hands. Ami handed to Ash. "hold my arm down" Ash said to the two girls.

They both did so, each getting on different sides of Ash's arm. "who's laughing now?" Ash asked his hand with malice.

His hand raised it's middle finger at him. Ash started up the chainsaw, making his hand try to dodge the blade as Ash lowered it. "who's laughing now?!" Ash screamed as he began to cut into his flesh.

Blood sprayed over the three of them as it cut through his veins. Ash finished the cut and grabbed his profusely bleeding stump right before passing out due to blood loss.


	6. All's Well that end's well

Ami had gotten into a comfortable rhythm wrapping Ash's stump. She had yo make sure it remained taut the whole time, which required more effort than expected. Ash was glaring off in the distance. "I really gotta HAND it to you Ashley, that was badass" Cheryll said, breaking the silence.

"shut up, Cheryll"

"c'mon, legions of the damned everywhere, let's all give the man a HAND"

"shut up, Cheryll!"

"fine, jeez. Some one doesn't have a sense of humor"

Ash began glaring at seemingly nothing again. Ami grabbed the duck tape that was next to her to finish the bandage. "there" she said when she finished.

Ash stood up and picked the axe up with his only hand. Usagi was sitting on the couch, still visibly shook up with the previous events, and was still covered in Ash's blood. "You alright?" Ash asked.

"yeah, I think so" Usagi replied briefly as she looked at the floor.

"hey, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but you forgot to dismember Scotty and Linda" Cheryll said.

Ash suddenly realized. "dismemberment of the body is the only way to keep one of these things down" he said aloud.

Just then Scott's body rose in a jerky fashion and turned to the three remaining humans. Linda's corpse burst from the bedroom, it's brains leaking from where Ami had shot. They closed in on them as the three huddled together. Just then, an arm was shot off of one of the cadavers. it turned around to see a man in militarized suit holding an advanced laser shotgun. Usagi made note of his slightly spikey, yet neatly combed brown hair as well as his stubble, wile Ami was paying more attention to the gold-embroidered house crest on his vest. he shot the other arm off, followed by its head. more solders came in the door and began shooting up the other corpse. they broke into the cellar and dealt with Cheryll next. the first on that came in approached the three teenagers who were still shocked about what just happened. " you three need to step outside. Don't worry, you're not in trouble"

Still shocked, they complied to find two hummers outside. they were greeted by a man with a red shirt and white trench coat. Hello, I'm Aldrich Killian. I know who the two girls are, but who are you?" He said, referring to Ash.

Before Ash could answer, Usagi interrupted with "how do you know who we are?"

"at S.C.P., we have files on all superpowered beings, miss Tsukino. anyway, back to you. whats your name"

"Ashly Williams. people usually call me Ash" Ash replied, figuring that since they did save him, he deserved his name.

"Well Mr. Williams, nice to meet you" Killian said politely.

The first man they saw walked out holding Usagi's broach and Ami's pen. "your transformation tools" he said, handing them to their respective owners.

They both grabbed their tools. "that house crest" Ami asked "is that for the Belmont house?"

"yes, it is. I'm Wilfred. Wilfred Belmont. You must be Ami Mizuno" He responded.

"Alright, we've paid for your accommodations. You're free to leave whenever you please."

The three of them began to leave when Ash was stopped. "not you. We have a few questions we need to ask you"

"go ahead, I'll-" he paused. "I'll catch up" Ash said, trying to be positive.

The two girls started down the path they came in. "well have to stay the rest of spring break. It would be suspicious not to" Ami stated.

Usagi sighed. "I guess" she said, wanting nothing more than to go home.

They reached the end of the trail and stepped onto the road. the sunlight illuminated the trees in a way that said _You did it. You reached freedom_

**_look out for these future stories  
_ **

**_In defense of Ashley Williams_ **

**_Secure Contain Protect_ **

**_Evil Dead: Welcome to the Family_ **

**_Sailor Moon: Demons of Our Past[now released]_ **


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT

 

I have begun work on a remake of this story. A link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817836/chapters/36822291

 


End file.
